The present invention relates to teapots, and relates more particularly to such a teapot which has a valve retained by a spring to close the water passage, and a valve control switch controlled to close/open the valve.
FIG. 1 shows a teapot according to the prior art, which is comprised of a pot body, a pot cover covered on the pot body, a valve mounted in the pot cover to close the water passage, and a straight level having a fixed end pivoted to the pot cover, a free end extending out of the pot cover, and a middle part supported on the valve stem of the valve. When the free end of the lever is depressed, the valve stem is forced downwards, causing the valve to open the water passage. FIG. 2 shows a similar structure of teapot in which the level has a different shape and is pivoted to the pot cover at a different location. These teapots are not satisfactory in function. Because the valve is directly moved by the lever and the moving distance of the valve is about one half of the moving distance of the free end of the lever, the flowrate is limited. If to prolongs the length of the lever in order to extend the moving distance of its free end, the operation of the lever becomes difficult.